How it Was
by RainbowGrenade
Summary: "Their family was very odd, by most standards. One could almost call it a hive. Each of the others had their own role, important to each of the others', even if mot directly related. And she was like their queen." Filled prompt from the kink meme. Tooth/Everyone. Mentions of bdsm, pegging, bondage, parent/child play, and polyamorous relationships. Contains some book spoilers.
1. Bunnymund

Their family was very odd, by most standards. One could almost call it a hive. Each of the others had their own role, important to each of the others', even if mot directly related. And she was like their queen.

Bunny was strong. He was nimble and active, always wanting to move or work. With her, he was docile. He enjoyed restraint, having his movement taken from him. Each time they were together, she would tie him down, working the tension from his muscles in a slow, sensual manner. It was then that she would slide onto him. Their sex was like her touch, slow and methodical. She ensured that they were both looked after, as it was so often they neglected themselves for their work.

He was quite alright with the others. Honestly, he was happy she had herself this family, as was she for him. They were able to share in their losses together, finding a sympathy the others did not understand.

She loved him, and he her. And that was how it was.


	2. Sandman

Although they were not romantically involved with each other, her loves all loved each other in their own way, like one would love a brother or a father. They had their fights, but what family didn't?

Sandy was like a child, in many ways. When all was said and done, he craved the attention only a mother could give. So she held him to her bosom, and sang soft tunes as they made love. She would reward and reassure him of his work, and when all was over, she would stroke his hair until he fell asleep.

He was very nonchalant about the others. He knew it was not that he was not enough. She loved them all, as she loved her babyteeth, and the children. They all did. She and he were similar in the sense they worked every night. Each night, each season and year, they watched the children grow up bit by bit. They saw all the booboos, and the haircuts. They watched, in their own way, the children's lives go by. The others, though they knew the feeling, were not responsible to cradle the dreams and memories that so often children forgot.

She loved him, and he her. And that was how it was.


	3. North

At some point, she had decided to look into each of her lovers' interests, to ensure she wouldn't do harm. She loved them all dearly, and the idea of hurting them made her very upset.

North liked it when she made the decisions. The sex was not what was important to him. It was the freedom from the decisions of his daily life. What toys to make, what colors and styles to use, who should do what. He liked the idea of not needing to think, but feel, and do. So she would instruct him through it, softly but firmly controlling the pace, position, and pressure until they were both satisfied.

North was quite empathetic towards her feelings to the others. It was not just sex to her, it was family. It was trusting them with her secrets, and in turn guarding theirs. From his days with the Cossacks, he appreciated it more then he could ever express in actions or words.

She loved him, and he her. And that was how it was.


	4. Jack

Each of the others spent time with her, and each other, outside the bedroom. They'd collect teeth, paint eggs, even have snowball fights.

Jack had been hard to figure out. They had tried multiple things, none of which peaked his fancy. Until pegging. It surprised her when he had suggested it. But it seemed to please him. Being able to lie back and let her take control. He liked it best when she challenged him, urged him to fight back a little. Called it fun. He liked it just as much when she'd pull the blanket over him afterwards, a small care he'd been robbed of for 300 years.

He was a bit wary of the others, nervous he'd be forgotten when put on par with their experience and bond. She assured him otherwise. She loved them all just the same, for their own reasons. She would be hollow were one of them to go. Jack assured her also, promising to never do that.

She loved him, and he her. And that was how it was.


	5. Pitch

The others had been...reluctant, to let Pitch into their family. After what he did, he had no reason to even want to be there. But Tooth had seen something in him when he was returned his locket, a pain the others didn't.

And pain was what he wanted. With him, she was teeth and nails, low snarling and soft whimpers. The red marks and black bruises blossomed like flowers on his grey skin. He never begged, or shed a tear throughout. It was when she would run her hands over his most sensitive of parts that she'd hear his voice most, crying out, and eventually breaking.

She had shown him what he needed to see. She reminded him that he was not a monster. He was a father, and a strong man. Seeing the young face from his one faded photo, and watching the girl grow into a woman, it had created a bond between them more profound than any he'd had for centuries.

She loved him, and he her. And that was how it was.


End file.
